Caspar Kowalski
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and he can be found here. , , , |marital status = Married |blood status = |bap rank = "Dirty" |Age = * (present day) * (at the end of the ) * (at the end of the ) |Title = * * * * Dean of the Hospital (Brooklyn Hospital of Magical Diseases and Injuries) |Signature = |alias = * Cas (nickname) * |species = |gender = Male |height = 6'0" |hair = Brown |eyes = Blue |skin = Light |family = * Silvanna Kowalski (née Montanari) (wife) * Children * Queenie Goldstein (mother) * Jacob Kowalski (father) * Julia Kowalski (sister) * Daniel Kowalski (brother) * (uncle) * Julian Kowalski (uncle) * Lidia Kowalski (née Ziemniak) (paternal grandmother) * (paternal great-grandfather) * (née Sokołowski) (paternal great-grandmother) * Porpentina Goldstein (aunt) * Newton Scamander (uncle) * Albion Scamander (cousin) * Arethusa Scamander (née Shacklebold) (cousin-in-law) † * Rolf Scamander (cousin, once removed) † * Arlen Scamander (cousin, once removed) * Rayén Neruda (cousin, once removed, by marriage) * Artemis Scamander (cousin, once removed) * Draco Scamander (ne Malfoy) (cousin, once removed, by marriage) * Brenna McIntyre (née Scamander) (cousin) * Duncan McIntyre (cousin-in-law) † * Nick Weasley (cousin, once removed) * Charlie Weasley (cousin, once removed, by marriage) * Darcy Weasley (cousin, twice removed) * Athena Weasley (cousin, twice removed) * Duncan Weasley (cousin, twice removed) * Patrick Scamander (cousin) † * Tandi Scamander (nee Kirk) (cousin-in-law) † * Nessa Scamander (cousin, once removed) * Rhiannon Venning (cousin, once removed, by marriage) * Lucy Scamander (cousin, once removed) * Niklas Solberg (cousin, once removed, by marriage) * Keely Scamander (cousin) † * Michael Findlay (cousin-in-law) † * Killian Scamander (cousin, once removed) * Pandora Lovegood (nee Scamander) (cousin) * Xenophilius Lovegood (cousin-in-law) * Luna Potter (cousin, once removed) * Darcy Scamander (cousin-in-law) † * Cecil Black (cousin-in-law) † * Emrys Scamander (cousin, once removed) * Gerald Goldstein (maternal grandfather) † * Gail Goldstein (maternal grandmother) † |Animagus = |Wand = , 15", , tba |Patronus = |House = |Loyalty = * ** ** Horned Serpent Quidditch Team (seeker) * Università Magica di Venezia (studied healing magic here) * * Ministero Della Magia ** Ministero Della Magia Divisione Veneto *** Dipartimento di Diritto Magico **** Dipartimento di Vigilare Mago **** Dipartimento di Auror ** Auror office (healer in charge of assisting aurors) * Ospedale Magico di Venezia * Salem Salamanders (fan) * * |job = * on the spell damage ward of the Ospedale Magico di Venezia ( - ) * Responding for Dipartimento di Diritto Magico ( - ) * of spell damage at the Ospedale Magico di Venezia ( - ) * Dean of the Hospital at Ospedale Magico di Venezia ( to present) |hideg = dfghjdhvfgsyujhnjisjhuiujwhbghuiujhbghjuijhbhjuijhjuijhbhjui |died = }} ,''' '''Caspar Anthony Jurek Kowalski (born ) is an , born to Jacob Kowalski and Queenie Goldstein in , . He has two siblings, Daniel and Julia Kowalski, both of whom are older than him. He's a renowned , working primarily in spell damage, having worked at both Ospedale Magico di Venezia eventually becoming the Dean of the Hospital. Caspar is a member of the and the . Biography Early Life Ilvermorny Years Università Magica di Venezia Years First Wizarding War Time at Ospedale Magico di Venezia Brooklyn Hospital of Magical Diseases and Injuries Second Wizarding War LAter Life Trivia Etymology References Category:Horned Serpent Category:Horned Serpent House Category:Horned Serpent Character Category:Horned Serpent Alumni Category:Horned Serpent Quidditch Team Category:Seeker Category:Ilvermorny Student Category:Ilvermorny Alumni Category:Healer Category:Healers Category:Healer-in-Charge Category:Registered Animagus Category:Animagus Category:Grace01121922 Category:HP ShotgunsAndSass Category:Kowalski Family Category:Goldstein Family Category:Salem Salamanders Category:Salem Salamanders fan Category:Rés Eiríkursson Fan Category:Xavier Mattern fan Category:Anton Eriksson fan Category:Università Magica di Venezia Student Category:Università Magica di Venezia Category:Jewish Wizard Category:Italian Speakers Category:Jewish Characters Category:Religious Category:Jewish Category:Venitian Speakers Category:Ospedale Magico di Venezia Category:Ospedale Magico di Venezia Dean Category:Ospedale Magico di Venezia Healer